


we are responsible teenagers

by Bootleg, CirrogrondLions, UnpopularGoose



Series: CPrep [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Each chapter is a oneshot, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated T for swearing, just assume anything here is not canon unless said otherwise, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootleg/pseuds/Bootleg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrogrondLions/pseuds/CirrogrondLions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnpopularGoose/pseuds/UnpopularGoose
Summary: just shenanigans and events that don't fit in the main storynot canon to the main story unless stated otherwise





	1. as the journey continues...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is about Kahula!
> 
> This is canon by the way

"’Hula, we gotta leave for your plane soon! You got everything?"

Kahula looks through her checklist for the umpteenth time, muttering the listed items to herself. She nods triumphantly, certain that she has all the items on the list her dad gave her. 

"Yeah!" 

She hoists her backpack over her shoulder and picks up her suitcase, taking the stairs two steps at a time and heads to the living room to meet her dad.

Clement checks his phone clock. "Nice, we still have time to have lunch before we get to the airport. Are you  _ absolutely _ sure you aren’t forgetting anything important? You got your ticket? Your laptop? Your phone?" 

Kahula laughs, cutting her dad off, "Check, check, and check! I checked my list, like, a  _ million _ times so I think I’m fine! Besides, you can just send me the things I’m missing later!"

Clement sighs in relief. "Right, I feel much better."

The honk of a car was heard in the distance.

"We should be heading out now, I think your other dad is getting impatient." He walks towards the door, opening it before standing vigilantly next to it like a soldier, "Are you ready to start on your journey, my little hero?" He bellows with the voice he reserves for when he is the Dungeon Master in a DnD session.

Kahula scoffs, "I’m not a hero yet, Dad,” she straightens up a little more, “but yes sir, Major Huilumi!" She raises her hand in a mock salute before lowering it sharply. She starts to head towards her dad, but stops and turns around. “Oh! I almost forgot to say bye to the house! Bye house! See you in two weeks or ten months depending if I pass or not! I'll miss you!" She enthusiastically waved her free hand towards nothing in particular.

Clement smiles a ‘she's growing up so fast but some things never change’ smile, before opening the door and the both of them walked out.


	2. Cryptid Spotted: Proceed With Caution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People watching, dyed hair, and a new friendship (I think)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is canon and takes place before the entrance exams
> 
> also shout out to our friend Jay for beta reading!

Charlie wandered off from their two friends in their daily bout of mystery-alone-time. They picked a random bench to sit in and started people watching.

* * *

"Yeah, I stained _ a lot _ of bathrooms that year, trying to dye my hair." Teddy subconsciously ran his free hand through said hair as he talked to someone on his phone. 

Speaking of hair, a person with very red hair caught his attention. They gave off an air of mystery and secrecy— something that Teddy was naturally drawn to— as is common with curious individuals like him.

"I'll call you back later." He ended the call and pocketed his phone.

He walked over to the bench the redhead was sitting on and took the space next to them. "So, have you heard anything interesting from those people?"

Charlie continued to stare forward, subtlety nodding to signify they noticed the newcomer’s presence.

“Heard someone stains lots of bathrooms and dyes their hair,” they replied.

They would have said something more if the stranger hadn’t just sat down, but alas, their quirk was camouflage, not time rewinding.

"Yeah, well, I bet their hair looks great now. Must have taken time, effort, and an _ unholy _ amount of box dye to achieve that look, and their bathroom also looked like a murder scene afterwards that took forever to clean." Teddy grimaced at the memory.

_ That was not a fun experience. _

The redhead glanced at the stranger, who did indeed have dyed hair— a swoosh of dusty pink on top of a shaved natural brown undercut— and made a few observations.

“Their hair looks quite great, meticulously kept too, but based on their eye bags that are the size of what someone would imagine a clown car looks like on the inside, their hair is more important or easier to keep up with than the rest of their health.”

They turned their attention back to the crowd before continuing, “a hoodie in summer. Dysphoria? Dyed hair during a teenage mid-life crisis sounds familiar to many trans youth, myself to be included if not for these lovely shades of red and beige.”

They said the most outrageous phrases and word combinations they could manage, keeping a straight face through it all.

Teddy blinked, not sure if he should feel offended at the blunt description or happy that this person happened to be trans as well. 

If this conversation had taken place a year ago, he would have gotten defensive over the fact that a stranger had so easily found out he was trans— that he wasn’t passing as well as he thought.

Luckily he wasn’t that kind of person anymore, and if anything, this person’s top-notch observation skills intrigued him more.

"You seem to know a lot about this person." He chuckled, "did you get all that just from their appearance?" 

Charlie idly watched other people walked by.

“Appearance. I feel I could gauge a lot more if I knew other things, like perhaps their name and pronouns.”

Charlie admitted to themself that as good as they were at reading people, they had a much harder time talking to them.

"Eh, understandable. I don't know about the other person, but my name is Theodore. You can call me Teddy for short.” He paused, before tacking on, “also, he and him pronouns are cool." 

"What about you?"

“Charlie. They and them preferably. Or mandatory, whichever works as long as it’s the second one.”

They turned once more to Teddy, tilting their head slightly.

“Would there be any way to keep in touch for further observations, perhaps by messaging or phone calls?”

"Oh, yeah." Teddy pulled out his phone and opened his contacts list. 

Teddy gave his number to Charlie, who added the number to their phone and sent a test message:

> _ Observation #1: Open to new friendships. Extroverted, or lonely? _

Teddy snickered before typing his response. 

> _ definitely not extroverted thats for sure _

He sent the message, then asked out loud, "Hey, you don't mind if I stay here for a while, do you? I don't want to interrupt your people watching, and I totally get if you wanna do it alone."

Charlie thought back to what created this situation— straying from their friends for mysterious alone time, and in the process creating a new one. They thought of their usual results during people watching and decided this outcome was much more desirable.

“You can stay. I’d like to see this experiment through, and it’s not just because I’m being paid by the hour.”

"Cool beans." Teddy smiled, and turned to face the crowd of people, all with their individual lives and agendas that he can't wait to discuss with his new...

Acquaintance?

Friend?

Eh, he'd figure it out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an alternative title would have been "every step you take im always watching you" from that one goose vine
> 
> \--
> 
> if you're reading this in the future, you can probably ignore this bit
> 
> chapter 2 and 3 in our main fic will be posted soon! It's just that ch 2 is super long and took forever to edit (imagine having to edit 30 pages of text on a google doc) and that was not fun
> 
> but all that is done now so keep a heads up for that!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Kiara is terrified to go on her first plane ride.

_ KIARA is crying and holding YOCHITA’s arm. She is trying to pull him away from the doors to the airport. BRI is waving, embarrassed, at passing travelers. _

KIARA: No daddy!! I don’t wanna go!

YOCHITA: I know honey but we have too. I paid a lot of money for this trip.

BRI: Come on Kiara! You get to see your grandparents! Isn’t that fun?

_ KIARA loosens her grip and sniffs. Taking the opportunity, YOCHITA picks up his daughter and holds her tightly to him. KIARA is shocked for a moment before starting to cry again. _

BRI: Oh Chichi, you didn’t have to pick her up like a sack of meat.

YOCHITA: I just don’t want to miss our flight.

_ BRI takes off KIARA’s glasses and wipes away her tears. She smiles at the child and kisses her forehead. _

BRI: There’s my happy girl! You don’t have to be afraid to fly! _ (she ruffles KIARA’s hair before returning her glasses) _Be good for your daddy ok?

KIARA: _ (nods and wipes her nose) _ Ok Bri…

_ BRI smiles and waves goodbye to her husband and step daughter. She drives off leaving the two with each other and a suitcase. YOCHITA places KIARA back on the ground. He grabs the suitcase with one hand and KIARA’s hand in the other _

YOCHITA: You ready to go now, my_ chīsana hana? _

KIARA: Y-yeah! _ (she smiles slightly and sniffs, wiping her eyes once again.) _

_ The two weave around the airport. KIARA started to look more and more anxious as they approached the gate. Her breaths are fast and shallow. _

YOCHITA: Take deep breaths, Kiara. It’s ok.

KIARA: Yes daddy… I’m just scared…

YOCHITA: Why are you scared?

KIARA: W-what if the plane crashes?

YOCHITA: _ (Shakes his head) _It won’t crash baby girl.

KIARA: How do you know? What if it makes a big splash in the ocean? What if we all die!

_ Some people turn to look at KIARA and then at YOCHITA, some of them shake their heads, others groan in frustration. YOCHITA laughs nervously. _

YOCHITA: It won’t crash because there are about 36 MILLION flights a day! _ (He crouches down and wipes his daughter’s tears.) _We’ll be ok Kiara. I promise. 

KIARA: Ok… _ (She tightens her grip on her father’s hand and takes long, deep breaths.) _

_ The two boarded the plane as it flew for 10 hours to Japan. KIARA got to see her grandparents and loved spending time with them before flying back to California. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an assignment for an AP Language class (writing dialogue) so I took the opportunity to write some CPrep stuff...


End file.
